


That Spy Stuff

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Community: sexy_right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever talk into your watch?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Spy Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's sexy_right community, for the "Movie Madness" challenge. Post _A Good Day to Die Hard_.
> 
> * * *

"So. Spy, huh?" Matt asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you ever talk into your watch?"

"No."

"Lapel pin?"

"No."

"Huh."

When Matt leaned forward to reach for one of the pretzels in the bowl on the coffee table, Lucy took the opportunity to scowl at her brother. She'd spent a good portion of the ride over reminding… okay, lecturing Jack about social niceties, had even given him a nice little rundown on Matt so he wouldn't be thrown in cold, and the guy was grunting out one word answers like some throwback to the paleolithic era. She even mouthed 'Be Nice' in case the scowl didn't get her point across.

Jack scowled back at her, but he cleared his throat and turned to Matt. "Lucy tells me you're into computers."

"Yeah," Matt said distractedly. "Hey, do you have a miniature camera in your sunglasses?"

"NO! Jesus, how do you even know what I do for a living?" Jack turned to Lucy, raised the volume. "How does he know what I do for a living?"

Lucy blinked. So much for nice. "Don't look at me."

When Jack turned his glare on John, John shrugged. "Couples tell each other shit."

Jack snorted. "Couples."

"Matt and I are together, Jack," John said evenly. "If you have a problem with that—"

"I don't have a _problem_ ," Jack said curtly. "You know mom dated a woman for a while, right?"

Lucy gasped. "She did not!"

Jack raised a brow. "Yvonne?"

"They weren't dating! Yvonne was just a good friend. They went to the theatre together! And lectures. And… poetry group."

The brow didn't move.

"They were dating?" Lucy flung herself back on the sofa next to Matt. "Wow. With this gene pool, I might as well just cut my hair and start wearing birkenstocks now. Why put off the inevitable?"

"For what it's worth," Matt put in, "Christy, in my guild? She thinks you're hot."

"Great," Lucy moaned.

Matt nodded. "So hey, Jack?"

"WHAT?"

"Laser pen?"


End file.
